


Fading Love

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Wonderland Origins [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: He couldn't speak, he had lost her, a girl with Brown hair and flowers decoratig her head. She was so young so delicate, so beautiful, so imaginary. But she had died to save her creator…Coraline Jones. Why did the beldam have to make everybody feel like this? Why would she torture them? He didn't understand...





	Fading Love

He couldn't speak, he had lost her, a girl of brown hair and flowers on her hair. She was so young so delicate, so beautiful, so imaginary. But she had died to save her creator: Coraline. Why did the beldam have to make everybody feel like this? Why would she torture them? He didn't understand. A sob escaped his throat as he recalled the way the young girl was killed…  
  
His mind was blank memories returning in slow motion…  
  
"Coraline, LEAVE NOW!" yelled the nymph as she struggled against the beldams grasp.  
  
He wanted to save her so badly but he couldn't move, he was jinxed by the beldam. She was the only one who never called him the 'other Wybie', she called him William.  
  
"But what about you?!" yelled Coraline with tears escaping her eyes, the nymph kept on struggling.  
  
"I'LL BE FINE LEAVE! DON'T WORRY! NOW!" she pleaded Coraline obeyed as she gave a last glance to the dying friend…she left through the door of the pocket dimension. A click was heard, the door was locked again, the game was over at last. William ran towards her, desperately trying to save her.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU MADE MY MEAL ESCAPE! NOW YOU SHALL TURN INTO MY MEAL!" yelled the beldam as she lunged towards the young girl. The nymph quickly pulled the beldam's hand off, making her attacker scream in pain and horror.  
  
"No you won't!" she yelled the girl as she used the hand in her own defense. Both breathing heavily after stabbing each other and collapsing at the same time. The beldam was tired, hungry. She glared at them both. "I am merciful...very merciful and patient. You may be my creations...you have a few minutes before I turn you into dust"

She left them on the floor, without any hope to escape. He glared at the door, button eyes glimmering in the dim lights, he looked away, his gaze set on the perishing nymph.   
But the young girl was still alive as William ran, free from the curse to her aid.  
  
"William…" she whispered, he gazed into her deep brown eyes "Speak to me…William. She’s dead…you have a voice…You’re free" she pleaded, her voice was weak and smooth like ripped velvet. Nobody could ever have that voice, only her.  
  
"Flora…I love you"he said at last, those were his first words since he was created, the strongest words he could ever think of.   
  
She smiled weakly at him, it was calm, full of hope and dreams, that smile that made him go crazy around her. He knew it would be the last time he would see it…  
  
"I love you too" she answered.  
  
He couldn't resist her lips, they looked so soft and pink. Slowly he cradled the young girls beautiful head, strands of her hair falling on her back like a cascade. He softly joined their lips together, she tasted like a flower garden. Her lips were soft like the rose petals, he noticed, as she kissed him back with sweet passion. He deepened the kiss while a bright light surrounded the girl. Soon, little by little, she faded away into dust…his glass eyes filled with tears as he cried on the floor, his love was gone…  
  
She had faded into nothing, she wouldn't ever come back…he had lost the only one who saw him like somebody other than Wybie’s replacement…  
The girl he loved…


End file.
